Not What I Planned On
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: A series of one-shots about Jay, Kate and their family as time passes. Follows "Not What I Wished For" and "Not What I Agreed To"
1. A Certain Girl

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

A Certain Girl

Kate turned onto her back, one hand over her four-month pregnant stomach. Jay stood in front of the dresser, gently combing out his hair. He glanced at her over his shoulder; "You look beautiful."

She gave him a tired smile. "Thank you. But I feel exhausted."

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over her stomach. "She's active."

"Nearly all the time." She twined her fingers through his. "Moving this way and that."

He got on his knees and ran both hands over her. "Hello, little Analiese."

She kicked his hands.

"Shh… Give your mama a rest."

Slowly, the kicks died down. Kate sighed and tugged Jay's hand. He slid down next to her, on his side. She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Can I ask a question?"

"Always."

"What happened to Sarah?"

"What makes you ask?"

"I met Mr. Toby Williams today."

"Oh." Jay slid onto his back, his arm still around her shoulders. "Well, she was fifteen when she ran the Labyrinth. I know that Fae are usually… very attracted to mortals, but I had been exposed to mortals as the years progressed, so fifteen made me cringe." He sighed. "And after she left, I had to rebuild part of the Labyrinth, so I couldn't chase after her like everyone assumed. I had a kingdom and goblins to see to; to make sure everything was okay.

"And, years later, Neirin interfered. He went up and 'met' her at college, talked to her about the Labyrinth, saying he had lost someone to the Labyrinth."

"Did he?"

"His double, actually."

"Doppelganger?"

"Sort of; only some Fae have a double, not all. They're umm… Often just as powerful, but not always. Neirin's double was actually the better lute player and a little kinder. She actually chose the Labyrinth."

"She?"

"Yes. Similar powers, abilities, different personalities, but created from the same essence."

"Oh."

"Anyway… Neirin talked to her and really…"

"Made you the villain."

"Yes. She wrote me off, never wanted to speak to me again. Which, I mean, didn't really hurt because I was king and worried about my kingdom and not about her."

Kate laughed. "Which, isn't really romantic at all."

"No, I suppose not." Jay inched closer to her. "But then, this remarkable young mother wished away her partner and ran the Labyrinth and left his and met her full potential with a little help from a certain Goblin King."

"And fell in love with a certain Goblin King, and is having a baby and marrying him."

"Hmm…" He leaned over and kissed her, moving down her neck.

"Oh!" She curled towards him. "I'm really glad you weren't interested in Sarah. Then _I _wouldn't have you."

"Shh… less talk."

She laughed as he waved a hand and dimmed the lights.


	2. Not a Faerie Princess

Not a Faerie Princess

"I'm the Faerie Princess and you are the scary dragon," Analiese told her baby sister. Jocelyn just scooted across the floor in her walker, around the block tower Analiese had made.

"And now, I shall wait for my prince."

Jay peeked in on the girls.

"What are you playing?"

"Faerie Princess."

He paused. In the back of his mind, he could hear Kate telling him not to do it, but he couldn't let Analiese believe a lie.

"Ana, come sit in Papa's lap."

She abandoned her tower and plopped herself on his crossed legs. "What, Papa?"

He stroked her blonde curls and quickly checked Jocelyn as she scooted around the room.

"Remember that bedtime story that Mama told you, about the Goblin King who gave up his position to be with the human woman?"

She nodded.

"I am that king, and I gave it up to be with Mama."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Anyway… because I gave up my position as King, you and your sister can't be princesses."

Analiese blinked. "What?"

"You aren't a Faerie Princess, Ana-dear."

She frowned and looked at the floor. Then she jumped out of his lap and back away, almost running into Jocelyn. She moved away from Jay's hands when he tried to grab her.

"No! Papa, you ruined it!"

"Ana! If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

"Stupid!"

"Analiese King! What have we said about that word?"

"Bad word." She sat down on the floor, lower lip trembling. "But Papa…"

"What's going on?" Kate and Conner set down their bags of groceries. Kate immediately went to Analiese and hugged her. "Ana, what's going on?"

"Papa says I can't be a Faerie Princess" Ana sobbed against her mother.

Kate glared at Jay. "You told her."

"Fae can't lie!"

"Oh, honestly Jay." Kate stood up, still holding Ana, rocking her. "Ana, please, it's okay. You can still play pretend. Make-believe you are a princess."

"No! It's a lie!" Ana wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and sniffled. "Lies are bad."

"Oh, my poor Ana."

Jay slowly got to his feet and approached them. "Ana, Papa is sorry. I would love for you to be a Faerie Princess."

Kate glanced at her husband, smiling as she rocked the still sniffling Ana. Jay wanted to give the children the world.

Ana reached for Jay. "Papa, you didn't ruin it. I'm sorry." She wiped her nose on his shirt. "Love you."

"Love you too, Analiese."


	3. ParentTeacher Conference

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth. This disclaimer also applies to the other chapter because I forgot it.

Parent/Teacher Conference

Jay carefully sat in the child-sized chair of the kindergarten classroom. It was a good thing Kate didn't come to their meeting. At eight and a half months pregnant, she would have taken one look at the tiny chair and laughed. He was having trouble sitting in them with his long legs.

"Mr. King?"

"That's me." Jay stretched out his hand. "Analiese's father."

"I don't think I've ever met you before."

"Usually my wife does this, but she's ready to pop."

"Yes, Kate Christensen. Oh, I'm Mr. Toby Williams."

"Conner told me about you." Jay shifted uncomfortably. "So, what about Analiese?"

Toby sighed. "She's very…"

"You can say bossy. She is."

Toby laughed. "Yes, Analiese is bossy. But she had a very vivid imagination. I've seen her directing invisible subjects to do her bidding."

"Really?"

He knew Analiese could see and talk to goblins, often two or three tailed after her at home, carrying various toys. However, she ignored goblins in favor of human company most of the time.

"How is she with other children?" Jay asked.

"Still bossy, but not overly so."

"That would be her mother's influence."

"For the most part, Analiese is a wonderful child. She seeks out the bullied and the underdogs to befriend. It's like her little group is in on a secret."

So, Miss Analiese was bestowing fae sight on her friends. He would have to talk to her.

"And what about her 'subjects'?"

Toby shrugged. "When I asked her about it, all she said was she was going to be their queen when she grew up."

How would she be queen of the goblins unless… And what would give her that idea?

"Any problems with her?"

"No one can call her princess. She insists that she isn't."

Jay nodded. "Anything else?"

"No."

He hauled himself out of the child's chair and offered his hand again. "Pleasure to meet you. I'll see you against in about three years for Jocelyn."

"She like Analiese?"

"Not in the least." Jay paused in the doorway. "By the way, would her _invisible_ subjects be goblins?"

Stunned, Toby nodded.

"Thought so." And he left to go pick Analiese up from her playdate.

* * *

Jay lifted Analiese into the van and waited for her to climb into her car seat.

"Ana, what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"The Goblin Queen."

He leaned over and buckled her in. "But I'm not the Goblin King."

"Silly Papa." She patted his cheek. "Marry Mort."

"Mordred, dear."

"Yes."

He paused. "You're going to marry Mordred?"

She nodded.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Saw it." She kicked her feet.

"Ana?"

"Saw it, Papa." Putting a hand on either cheek, she focused his gaze on her. "Like Aunt Viviane."

"You _saw _it. Oh my gods…" He shut the slider and pulled out his cell phone.

"This better be good."

"Hello, darling."

Kate sighed. "Sorry, Jay. I'm grouchy and irritable and mean and very pregnant."

"I'll give you a massage when I get in. But you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Our Analiese is a Seer, like Viviane."

"How you do know?"

"Are you sitting?"

"How bad is it? I really don't want to sit."

"She _saw_ herself as the Goblin Queen, as Mordred's wife."

Kate laughed. "Oh! Of course. If she can't be a Faerie Princess, she'll be a Faerie Queen."

He grinned.

"Anyway, it doesn't surprise me that any of them are magical. Conner and I are just getting a handle on our magic, although mine is still all over the place after three pregnancies. So now Analiese has her latent power. We'll manage. And Jocelyn hopefully won't be so exciting."

"And our little boy?"

"Is kicking me in the stomach. We have to pick a name for him."

"Let me come home with Ana. We'll figure it out."

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up and glanced in the van. Analiese was happily playing with her rag doll. He slid into the driver's seat and buckled in. "Home?"

"Baby home next week."

Looks like he and Kate better pick a name soon.


	4. Age Gap

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

So I got kind of yelled at to put more of these up. So, here it is.

Age Gap

"Analiese, you better be changing your shirt." Jay buckled Edward into his booster seat as Analiese glared at him across the table.

"Papa!"

"Analiese King, no daughter of mine is going out in that short a skirt, especially not at ten."

"Told you."

Analiese stuck her tongue out at Jocelyn and stomped off, banging into Conner. The sixteen-year-old shrugged and sat next to Edward.

Jay rubbed his temples. "And Jocelyn, no reading at the table."

She closed the book and sat on it, focusing on her cereal as Edward munched on dry granola.

"Jareth Rhian!"

The three children glanced at him.

"Daddy, you're in trouble!"

"Thank you, Edward."

Kate stood in the hallway, eyes narrowed. "How long?"

"Two and a half months," he murmured.

Her mouth trembled.

Jay strode past the kitchen table and hugged her. "Is it so bad? Another baby?"

She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Jay, I'm _supposed_ to be almost forty. I had Conner at twenty-two and he'll be seventeen by the time the baby is born. Seventeen years apart, Jay!"

He kissed her temple. "What does it matter? You'll be thirty forever. This little one could grow up, move out and we could start all over again."

"Jay, here in the Mortal Realm, I'm too old to be having another baby."

"Nonsense." He rubbed her back. "We have so many children as a testament to our love."

She snorted. "We have so many children because you talk me out of birth control."

"Maybe."

Kate sighed. "Another baby then?"

He nodded.

Jocelyn smirked at her older brother, holding out her hand. "Told you they would have another in this lifetime."

Conner handed over the five. "How did you know?"

"Asked Analiese." She tucked the bill in her book.

"That's cheating!"

Kate laughed and clutched Jay's shirt in her fists. "My children are betting on me."

"Is this acceptable, Papa? And what is up with the love fest?"

"That's it! Conner, take your siblings and go!" Jay laughed, pointing at the door.

Analiese huffed and strutted out the door; Jocelyn tucked her book under her arm and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, following Analiese out the door. Conner hefted Edward onto his hip and collected both their things.

"Bye Mama, Jay."

"Bai-bai, Daddy and Mama!"

Kate leaned over and kissed their cheeks. "I love you and your sisters."

Jay ruffled their hair. "Have a good day. Mama and I are going to play hooky."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Have a good time."

Jay backed Kate against the wall. "Shall we re-live this conception?"

Conner closed the door on his giggling parents.

"Daddy and Mama make a baby?"

"They already made the baby, Edward."

The three-year-old nodded solemnly. "I know."

Conner paused halfway to the car. "Edward…?"

He shrugged. "Don't want to be the baby."

Analiese and Jocelyn gasped; Conner gave himself whiplash looking at Edward and back at the house. He met his sisters' gazes. "Don't tell Mama."

Edward grinned. "Okay!"


	5. Wish Baby

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Wish Baby

"Angela!" Kate hoisted Claire higher on her hip. "Angela!"

"Mrs. King?"

"Christensen, Angela. I will never be Kate King," Kate sighed.

"What does Mr. King say?"

Kate narrowed her eyes, unconsciously drawing on her magic to make her more frightening. "Jay says I wear his ring and bear his children. It's enough for him."

Angela Hendrix was Diane's oldest. With Conner visiting Charlie and Mel in Florida, Kate needed a baby-sitter to watched Jocelyn and Edward while she and Jay took Claire to see friends. Analiese was going to a friend's house for the night; she hated Angela.

Kate sympathized with her daughter, but she was desperate.

"Mama, Papa, I'm ready." Analiese stuck her head out of her bedroom.

Kate smiled. "Put your things in the van, Ana."

"You still say Mama?"

Analiese glared at Angela over her shoulder, raising her eyebrow- a trick she learned from her father. "Conner still says Mama."

Angela flushed.

"Jocelyn is reading, so you'll need to make her eat dinner. I've called for pizza and left money on the counter. Edward is on the computer right now, working on his Italian."

"Italian."

"Yes, all of them know French and Spanish or Italian. Conner and Analiese have both started Gaelic with Jay."

"Gaelic?"

Kate nodded and she tapped down the hall in her heels. "He'll finish them and then he's allowed to watch his DVD."

"What DVD?"

"_Great Muppet Caper_, I think. Last week was _The Hobbit_. He goes through obsessions." She buckled Claire into her carrier and double-checked all the safety- mortal and magical. "When the pizza gets here, Edward will add mushrooms. Jocelyn will help him and she'll put sausage on her slices.

"On Jocelyn's cell, Jay, Analiese and I are all speed-dials. Jay is two, mine cell is three and Analiese is five. At eight, Analiese will call her so that she can sing to Edward. It's his night ritual right now.

"Am I forgetting anything?"

"No." Jay came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Angela."

"Mr. King."  
"Are you ready, darling?"

Kate grinned. "The nursery window is locked up tight."

"Good. Wouldn't want Pan getting in?"

She stepped back. "Do I look okay?"

"Gwen loves you. And Arthur wouldn't care what you wear anyway. He just wants to see Claire-belle."

Kate grinned. "And did you-"

"I talked to Edward and Jocelyn. We went over the roles. Edward is a little upset his friends can't play."

"That should be it then." She picked up the carrier. "We should be in around ten."

"Where are you going?"

"We're stopping by the agency and then going to my foster-parents' place," Jay said. "If you need us, call my cell." He bent over and blew Claire's dark curls; she scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at him. Kate handed him the carrier, checking her purse one last time.

"All right. Have a good night. Be good."

Edward flew towards them, hugging Kate's legs. "Love you. Say hi!"

"I will." Kate kissed his head. "Love you too."

Jocelyn came out and kissed their cheeks. "Love you, stay safe."

Jay hugged her. "Stay safe. No Pans."

Jocelyn grinned and held the storm door open so Edward could wave. "Bai-bai, Mama, Papa! Bai-bai, Ana-banana! Bai-bai, wish baby Claire!"

"One day," Kate buckled the carrier into the well "I want to know what that means."

Analiese waved away the magical Sudoku she had going. "Trust me, you don't."


	6. Wish Baby Explained

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Jareth. Any recognizable characters are the property of Jim Henson

It's been a long time since I've worked on this story, but inspiration struck the other day. So, I decided to expand on the Wish Baby thing. And have Kate find out.

Wish Baby Explained

"Mama?"

Kate rolled onto her side and cracked open one eye. Behind her, Jay continued to snore. Edward nervously shifted from foot to foot in front of her. "What is it, sweetheart?"

He opened his mouth when a loud cry interrupted him.

"It's Wish-baby," he murmured.

"I hear." Kate rolled out of bed and ruffled his hair. He followed her into the nursery and watched as she picked up Claire and rocked her. "What's wrong, baby?"

Edward hovered by his mother's legs as she changed Claire's diaper and sank into the rocking chair, humming.

Claire's crying drifted into sniffles and Kate looked up at Edward. "Did you know she was going to cry?"

He nodded. "She's was wet."

"Empathy," Kate nodded. All her children had some form of it and it appeared shortly after their baby wish magic stopped. Edward seemed to pick up on most of Claire's emotions. "Thank you."

He smiled and leaned over the arm of the chair, watching Claire.

"Why do you call her Wish-baby?" Kate asked.

He glanced up at her with those wide brown eyes that he got from Jay. "Because she is."

"Honey, Mama needs more than that."

He scrunched up his face. "I _wished_ that I wasn't the baby anymore."

She actually had to remind herself not to drop Claire and thought back. Edward had used his baby wish magic daily, much more than the other children. Jay said it was an indicator that Edward would have some great magic later in life (_much_ later in life, she hoped). One day, it suddenly stopped.

It would have been around the time she conceived Claire.

"You… wished… for Claire?"

"No, I wished not to be the baby," he explained again.

And the only way for Edward to not be the baby, was to have another child.

"Kate?" Jay leaned in the doorway, yawning. "Everything all right?"

"Tell Daddy what you told me," Kate said to Edward.

He stepped away from the rocking chair and played with his shirt. He shook his head.

Jay crouched down to Edward's level. "Edward, you can tell me."

Edward glanced back at Kate and down at Claire. Tears collected in his eyes. "Don't be mad."

"I won't be mad," Jay promised.

"I… I wished not to be the baby."

"You wished…" Jay blinked and looked up at Claire, sleeping in Kate's arms. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "You mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," Jay kissed his son's forehead. "Go back to bed now."

Edward nodded and ran off. The sleeping spell that Jay set would activate as soon as the four-year-old was in bed. Jay rose and stood behind the rocking chair. "So he…"

"Wished not to be the baby and his baby wish magic gave us Claire."

"That's powerful magic."

She nodded.

"I think… I'll call Gwen in the morning."

"He might not be taking the traditional route."

"No, I don't think he will."


	7. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: _Labyrinth_ isn't mine

Moving Forward

"She's gorgeous!"

Kate smiled at her brother-in-law as he tossed Claire in the air. Tom cradled the baby and turned to Kate. "Her mama's not bad looking either."

"I should tell on you," Kate laughed, taking Claire back.

"I don't know how you do it." Tom nodded to Conner. "Your oldest graduates high school and your baby is one. Mine are fifteen and thirteen and I thank God that there isn't more."

Kate turned and surveyed her family. Conner was eighteen and graduating high school, Analiese was twelve and already had the attitude of a fifteen-year-old. Jocelyn would be nine in a few weeks, and being anti-social, with people anyway. Her second daughter was probably talking to the black labs, more at ease with four-leggers than two-leggers. Edward… Edward was five and "a big boy" as he told her. And Claire was one.

It was certainly a gap.

"Two was it for me," Kate's sister, Tara sauntered over. "But I started later."

"Hmm…" Kate bounced Claire and turned away from her sister.

Tara frowned. "Of course, you don't look a day older than thirty."

This was what she had been waiting for. All these years, she and Jay had gotten away by living in Vermont, away from the rest of her family, so no one noticed that they didn't age. But now…

"I got Dad's genes," Kate said.

"There's my beautiful girl," Gwen gently shoved Tara out of the way and reached for Claire. Claire gurgled and eagerly went to her favorite person in the world, Grandma Gwen. Gwen leaned over and kissed Kate's cheek. "Hello, Darling."

"It's great you could come, Ma."

"Arthur and I will be staying late. We have to talk about the summer trip."

Kate nodded and waved to Claire as Gwen carried her off.

"What summer trip?"

"Gwen and Arthur are taking us to Europe for the summer," Kate told her sister, noticing the envy sparking in her eyes. "To show the kids Jay's heritage."

"They just want to win "Best Grandparents of the Year," Jay draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Conner got all the checks, everyone can go home now."

Kate laughed and leaned against her husband. "No."

"Fine, I'll go play nice."

"Check on Jocelyn and Edward," Kate said. "Make sure they are socializing."

No animals and no goblins.

"Edward's playing with his cousins," Jay told her. "Jocelyn's training the labs."

It was the best she was going to get.

He weaved through the crowd of humans and Fae. Gwen and Arthur came, as did Mordred, Morgaine and Vivienne. Analiese was talking with Viviane, probably about the Sight, but she kept glancing at Mordred, who was flirting with some of her human cousins.

Kate smile and caught her daughter's eye. _'You know he ends with you.'_

'_Doesn't mean I like watching him with others.'_

'_Be fair, Analiese. You still have some growing up to do.'_

The twelve-year-old broke eye contact, but she stopped scowling at her cousins. That was something that the family would have to sort out on this summer trip.

It was going to end up a permanent trip, but no one else needed to know that just yet.

People were starting to notice that the King children were not quite normal. Conner, who started out human, was starting to adopt Jay's more unusual behaviors, noticeably fading from sight. Analiese could see snippets of the future and would start training as the future Goblin Queen with Guinevere. Jocelyn could speak with animals and her skill was in high demand, particularly as a dog trainer. Arthur wanted her to train his hunting dogs. Edward, even at five, was more powerful than he should be and everyone agreed that he should be trained as soon as possible. Every available Seer was looking into Edward's future.

It would also give Kate a chance to finally control her magic, although Jay seemed to think her primary purpose was to bear him children.

He had a point; she was more powerful when she was pregnant and nursing than when she wasn't. According to Gwen, that wasn't normal. However, once she moved into Avalon, everyone worried that she wouldn't be able to easily conceive, like the other Fae.

They would find out.

Kate sighed and stared out at her family. Her mother was playing with Edward, while her step-father talked with Jocelyn about the dogs. Analiese had joined her human cousins, although she was standing closer to Mordred. Conner talked with his uncles while Morgaine entertained Kate's sisters.

"Why the face?" Arms wrapped around her waist.

"Once we leave, that's it."

He nodded. She wouldn't see this half of the family again. Conner wouldn't see his biological father anymore and the other children would lose all their human friends.

"But we aren't meant to stay here," Jay reminded. "They'll forget; they always do."

"That's doesn't make it easier."

"As time passes, the memory will hurt less," he assured. "And you have good memories to treasure and hold onto."

She leaned against her husband. "This is moving forward for us."

"Mortals will get older; Fae need to find new lifetimes."

He nodded and turned her face to his. "And I'll have you in every one."


End file.
